Organizing and efficiently managing information is a difficult task, especially when the information comes from different locales and users. For example, a chain store may have stores and employees located all over the world. Therefore, information coming from the stores to the central headquarters may vary in features due to the local specifics. Processing a large variety of information coming from different locales and users, such as, for example, sales reports, budget proposals, and accounting reports, may be both time and resource consuming. Effective management of information should provide users at different locations with access to the information kept in a central database in order to modify, add, or request data.
Another issue associated with management of information is security of data. To maintain security of the data, users from various locations should be allowed to modify or request data kept in a single central database according to their access privileges while different versions and timestamps of the data are maintained by a versioning system.